This invention was made with Government support under Grant No. 2 S07 RR07160-14. The Government has certain rights in this invention.
The present invention relates to ceramic materials containing a homogeneous dispersion of metal, particularly sol-gel ceramic materials, a method of preparing the same, and processes for hydrogenating and oxidizing organic compounds using the same.